Generic
"Generic" (ジェネリック Jenerikku) is a category used to describe cards that are not affiliated with a particular world, and as such can be played in any deck regardless of the deck's flag card. They are marked by having the word "Generic" in the world space of the card. Generic is used by an Unknown Criminal. Gallery BT01-0098EN (Sample).png|First Generic card frame. BT02-0101EN (Sample).png|Second Generic card frame. Sets containing Generic cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (18 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (13 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (7 cards) *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (9 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (9 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (9 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (6 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (5 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (3 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (4 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (2 cards) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (2 cards) *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (3 cards) (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *Promo Cards Attributes *Academy *Battle Deity Robo *Buddy (Attribute) *Chess *Death *Defense *Destruction *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Magic Power *Move (Attribute) *Star *Tarot *Water *Weapon *Wind *Wizard Archetypes *Actor Knights *Battle Deity Robo List of Generic Cards Items *Battle Deity Robo Rifle, Varian *Blade of Athame *Buddy Sword *Burning Bow *Burning Dagger *Burning Sword *Neo Buddy Sword Spells *Arcana Flash *Barbed Wire *Battlefield Military Band *Battle Deity Support *Benefit *Buddy Block! *Buddy Charge *Buddy Help *Buddy Option *Buddy Remodel *Buddy Trust! *Burn Ship Soul *Castling *Celtic Cross Spread *Chessenergy *Chess Break *Chess Magic *Damage Control *Destruction *Disturb *Emergency Evade *Emperor Shield *End of War *Escape *Fall Back *Field Canceller *Fool Aims for the Wilderness *Fool's Journey *Fortune-shield *Gambit *Grace of the Sun Deity *Justice Hammer *Killer Order *Loyalty *Neutralize *Obstruct *One Oracle *Operation Hound *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm *Recover Veil *Remove *Royal Fork *Sharpness Field *Skewer *Skill Binder *Sweet Happy Time *Time Sale *Ultimate Buddy! Impacts *A Wise Move! *Checkmate *Holy Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Actor Knights Hanged Man *Around the World, Abygale "SD" *Around the World, Athora "SD" *Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier *Battle Deity Robo, Silver Rabbit *Guru Bunbuku *Pawn the Promotion Size 1 *Actor Knights Death *Actor Knights Emperor *Actor Knights Empress *Actor Knights Hermit *Actor Knights High Priest *Actor Knights Lovers *Actor Knights the Fool *Actor Knights the Magician *Actor Knights the Moon *Actor Knights the Star *Actor Knights Tower *Attack Unit, Flying Bishop *Battle Deity Robo, Cutcat *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf *Battle Deity Robo, Missile Dog *Battle Deity Robo, Nightmare *Battle Deity Robo, Sky Dragon *Battle Deity Robo, Spear Kart *Battle Unit, Knight Fighter *Combat Unit, Guardian Rook *Mediator of Prosperity & Vanities, ReAc: Empress *Mobile Unit, Soldier Pawn Size 2 *Actor Knights Chariot *Actor Knights High Priestess *Actor Knights Justice *Actor Knights Devil *Actor Knights the Sun *Around the World, Chibi Panda & Batzz "SD" *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon *Battle Deity Robo, Dashogre *Battle Deity Robo, Gaolion *Battle Deity Robo, Genbu *Battle Deity Robo, Search Whale *Battle Deity Robo, Sightless Bear *Battle Deity Robo, Stone General *Control Unit, Suppression Queen Size 3 *Actor Knights Fortune *Actor Knights Judgement *Actor Knights the World *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor *Battle Deity Robo City, Void Fort Mumyo *Great Battle Deity Robo, EMPEROR Dragon *Great Battle Deity Robo, KISIN Rakshasa *Guru Bunbuku, Serious Mode! *King the Dominator Impact Monsters Size 3 *King the Dominator, "End Game" Category:Generic